A Marauders Dream
by Chilaro
Summary: UNDER MAJOR CONSTRUCTION
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story starts in the Marauders and Dream Queens seventh year. This fist chapter is just the history of the charries and such. Please don't go too hard on me, this is my first chapter-like bit of the story and I Promise that it will get better. Read A/N at the bottom too!**

The "About the story" chapter: The Marauders and The Dream Queens.

Many of you will know most the story of the Marauders. You probably know that it consisted of four boys with the nicknames of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Their real names, as you also probably know, were Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and James Potter. All came from different parentages.

Sirius Black was from a blood line most pure, and looked a lot like his mother and father. Yet he thought so differently. He was always different, but when he was blasted off the family tree, he could finally pretend for a while that he wasn't different.

Remus Lupin came from a wizard father and a witch mother, but his bloodlines were far from pure. When he was around the age of five he was bitten by a notorious werewolf, Fenrir Greyback and soon, he too had to put up with transformations once every month.

Peter Pettigrew, well he was just… weird. Not many knew much about him, except that he followed James, Sirius, and Remus around. That's all everyone really knew about him, except for his friends.

James Potter was also from pure blood lines, yet not as pure as Sirius' and his family didn't think the same as the Blacks. In fact their families were almost complete enemies. So all who knew about the two families being enemies, were very surprised when James and Sirius became best friends.

Yes I know, many of you have heard all this before. Yes you know all about James and his love for a certain red head, and yes I'm guessing that you know that Sirius was the "hot guy" at Hogwarts, and of course you know that Remus was very smart and sensible (most times), and I'm certain you knew that Peter was just… weird.

But did you know that there was also another group, like The Marauders, but it consisted of four girls, sometimes five. It was called The Dream Queens. Weird, strange and hippie like, I know, but that's what it was called. The Dream Queens. Anyway the four girls in this group were, Lily Evens, Kay-Gina Tahli, Sandy Milee and Nikita Lonnela. All four of the girls were very very close and they were all each others best friend, but Lily and Kay-Gina were closer by a tiny bit, as were Nikita and Sandy. But that never got in between them all as a group.

Lily Evens, as you probably know, was a red head and, coincidently, the same red head that James liked, no loved. She had sparkling green eyes and was just a bit shorter than her best friend, Kay-Gina, who was just above average. So you could probably say that she was about average height.

Kay-Gina was a very, out there girl. A bit like a female Sirius, really. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She was above average height and was a loyal friend. She was nice, yet had a sharp tongue and could definitely stand her ground. She was a prankster of a sort, but she did have a little bit more sense than them. If she tried, she could have gotten just as many detentions as they had.

Sandy was in a way, a typical blonde. Don't get me wrong, she was very smart in some subjects, like gossiping, but she wasn't as good as the rest of the class in subjects like, herbology, she didn't want to get her nails dirty too much, Transfiguration, it just wasn't her strong point, and Divination, she might have been a blonde, but she didn't believe in that clod-wash that that fraud said. She was surprisingly good at Muggle studies, Defense against the Dark Arts, and lunch. She was terrible, however, at Potions, her cauldron kept blowing up every time she tried to do certain potions.

Nikita, well she was very interesting. She could make anyone laugh and she was quite pretty, but there was something strange with her hair. It was purple. Yes I know, very strange, but true. It was passed down in her mothers' side of the family that the girls would have coloured hair. Honestly, you should have seen her sisters', it was bright pink. Sure, this would usual through her mothers' family, but something about her fathers' family changed a certain factor in her and her sisters' hair. It changed. It would still be purple or pink, but every now and then, it would change to a different shade, volume or length. At first, it would just change but Nikita and he sister, with practice, became able to control when it changed and what it changed to. She was that same height as Sandy, shorter than Lily, and she had blue eyes.

These girls, as I have said, made up Les Rêveurs, also called the dreamers by those who couldn't speak French properly, or for people who just couldn't remember what it was. Their group had started in year two of Hogwarts and they helped each other from that day until the day they died, and stuck together like best friends do.

Lily and Kay-Gina had been friends since kindergarten, as they attended together. Of course Lily didn't know about magic, even though Kay-Gee had magical parents, until year two of normal schooling, when she discovered her friend being magic one day after school. The ministry would have wiped her memory if she hadn't already had a place at Hogwarts.

Lily then met Nikita in Diagon Alley behind a bookshelf in Flourish and Blots. She did not know then, that they would become best friends. Lily was, of course, intrigued by Nikita's hair, and because it changed so often, she didn't realize her at first on the Hogwarts train, but then she remembered those big blue eyes of hers, and Lily then immediately asked her to sit in Kay-Gina and hers compartment.

Sandy, however, knew no body at Hogwarts, she had always been kept away from the magical community, she never knew why though. She happened to trip just outside the girls' compartment, dropping her pet cat, called "Kat". The three girls came out straight away to see what had happened, and saw her lying on the ground, going slightly red in the face. They helped her up, asked if she was ok, and let her in, after she got Kat.

After that fateful day, they all became best friends; yes even Kat was included, she was their mascot when they made their group. It was quite a strange group, a smart girl, a blonde girl, a "hot chic" and a fun-to-be-around purple haired girl.

And that's their story, the story of how they became friends, and eventually, Rêveurs too.

**A/N Ok, that was the introductory chapter, I didn't include too much about the Marauders because it would just be saying what you already know over and over again. The next chapter will be on the train seventh year. Oh and please don't be put off by the purple hair thing, it's weird I know, but it means something to me and I had to include it. **

**Also I will be making a website for this, nothing flash, just pictures and stats and info on the charries. You don't need to go on the website if you don't want to, but it should help you understand the story a bit more, and give you hints on the upcoming events in the story, I hope to have it up by chapter 10. Not much point of me making it now… **

**Review, comment and criticize because it will help me get this story up faster, and it will generally make it better. Plus it puts a smile on my face to see that people are actually reading it:) **

**Nici **

**P.S: The chapters will get longer, I promise. **


	2. Chapter 2: Water Fights and Water Suits

**A/N Ok I realized a few mistakes I made in the last chapter, in some places I wrote "The Dream Queens". That was the original group that Lily, Sandy, Kay-Gina and Nikita founded. I decided that is was too… weird and hippie, not that I'm against hippies, so I changed it to something with a little more… Class? **

**Anyway, read on and enjoy (if possible)**

Chapter one: Water fights and water suits

"What the…?" A red haired girl yelped from a bed in the center of the room. She pulled a sheet over her wet body and looked up. There were two of her best friends holding buckets and looking sheepish. Lily glared at them angrily.

"What was that for?" She said loudly and angrily. The Blonde and the Brown haired girls looked at each other before grinning. They looked back at Lily, saw the look on her face and looked back at each other, terrified. They dropped their buckets, turned and ran at the same time as Lily who yanked the blankets off her and lunged after them, while yelling a war-cry which goes like this. YAAAGH EEE OOO AGHHHH YEE- erm, anyway.

"Girls!" Klyssinda, Kay-Gina's mum cried "Can you please continue this… whatever this is, outside?" but no one heard her because a few moments before, Kay-Gee left the lounge room, where they had ended up fighting it out, and had come back with a long hose.

"Bwaahaaahaaahaaa!" She yelled maniacally while tapping it with her wand and making it spit out water. Lily and Sandy looked at each other in terror and screamed while turning and running upstairs to where Kay-Gina's brother's room was.

"Hi Kye!" Sandy said happily to Kay-Gees brother, he had turned twelve a few days ago and was in his second year of Hogwarts. He was playing Wizard chess with no other than his toad. Funnily enough, Kye was winning. While Sandy was talking to Kye, Lily had run to his toy-trunk and was pulling out a few things, such as: Two large water guns and a packet of water balloons.

"Ok, Sandy, you fill these water bombs as fast as you can in the bathroom, then when I give the signal, bring as many down in a bucket as you can. I'll go down and try to hold her off for a while." Lily ordered.

"Yes Ma'am" Sandy said as she saluted and moved to Kye's Bathroom to fill water bombs. Lily turned back to the stuff she had pulled out and started manipulating them into a body shield. Goggles on her eyes, an umbrella as a shield, a few drink bottles were tied around her waist for refilling. After she was finished with herself, she looked rather like one of those people on Halo or something. She picked up her two guns and crossed them in front of her, ready for just about everything, except, maybe, for what happened next.

"How the heck did you get me into Checkmate, Telby?" Kye exclaimed

She made her way out the door and towards the stairs. First she stuck out one of her guns so Kay-Gee could see it.

"Ha! So that's what you came up with! Water guns!" Kay-Gee laughed "I will blast you to bits with my hose of… doom?" she squeaked the last word because Lily had by then fully come out. They almost immediately started shooting each other with water.

"GIRLS NOT ON THE…" Klyssinda yelled "carpet? AGH the carpet will fall to pieces"

"OH my, I'm sorry!" Lily said. Unfortunately she exclaimed the OH too loudly, and Sandy decided that that was the signal. She came leaping down the stairs yelling "Do not fear. Lily dear, never fear for I am here!" And with that she started sending water bombs in every direction, and soon the whole room was wet.

"As does the wallpaper" Klyssinda whispered "and the paint on the mantelpiece."

Sandy looked around at the walls. They looked like they were melting "Ooops?" She said smiling innocently.

"Never mind" Klyssinda sighed "anyway, girls have you realized what day it is today?"

"Sunday?" Kay-Gina asked confusedly

"The first of September?" Lily asked

"CHRISTMAS!" Sandy exclaimed. Everyone looked at her as if she had grown another head. "Well, it was worth a try…"

"No." Klyssinda sighed. She then started to hum a melody that was quite familiar to the girls, the Hogwarts school song. When it got to the end of the first line Kay-Gina and Lily exclaimed "The train!", but Sandy started singing "Whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees… The Train!" It was true; Sandy was a bit slow in the morning, "Oi, you two! You may not have realized this but today is the first of September which means today we are going to Hogwarts!" Okay, maybe very slow…

The girls raced up stairs to Kay-Gina's bedroom and over to their trunks that they luckily remembered to pack last night. Their pulled out the clothed that they were going to wear going to wear. Lily looked at what Kay-Gee and Sandy were wearing and sighed while shaking her head when she saw what Kay-Gina was wearing.

"What!" Kay-Gina exclaimed "What's wrong with me, am I green?" now this may seem like a stupid question that makes no sense to you, but this actually did make sense to them, because of an incident that happened last year when James and Sirius put a spell on her face so that as soon as she walked onto the train, it would indeed turn green.

"Unless "Green is like the totally new skin colour" then no" Sandy said mimicking a girl at Hogwarts. "Then again you never know…" Luckily for everyone, it was past an hour since Sandy woke up, so now she wasn't as slow anymore… or completely idiotic for that matter.

"Then what's wrong Lily? WHAT'S WRONG WITH MEEEEE?" She wailed

"I just thought that you were actually not going to give your mother a heart attack today." Lily said off-handedly.

"Why would I give her a heart attack?" Kay-Gee asked concerned

Lily raised and eyebrow, a skill she was very proud of, and gave her an 'are-you-for-real?' look while crossing her arms over her chest looking her up and down. Kay-Gina followed her gaze and looked at herself.

"I'm wearing clothes, so?" Kay-Gina asked impatiently

Lily then snorted "Barely." It was true, her shirt was… well let's just say it wasn't much of a shirt… "Couldn't you at least change the shirt?" Lily asked

"Fine I'll go and change my shirt…" Kay-Gee said angrily as she stomped off to her walk in closet to get changed. She came out in a Blue and purple shirt. "Better?" Kay-Gina asked, irritated.

"Much" Both Sandy and Lily said. They walked out of the room with their trunks and said that they were ready to leave. Klyssinda and Kye were already at the door.

"How are we getting there?" Lily asked, "Floo?"

"Nah, we are going by bus." Kay-Gina said "Knight Bus." Klyssinda Gave the signal for the bus to come and it came. They all got on hurriedly; they didn't want to miss the train.

By the time they got to the Kings Cross station, they had bruises everywhere from falling off the chairs whenever the bus stopped. Klyssinda paid the Bus driver the money and hopped off the bus with everyone else.

"Every time I ride that thing I come off with bruises… couldn't they cushion the floor or something?" Sandy mumbled to herself as she dusted herself off and picked up her trunk, plus Kats Kitty Carrier, "Well, we can't wait here forever, let's go."

Lily picked up her trunk and her owl's cage and walked with the other two, Kay-Gina carrying her trunk. They got to the section that was in between platform 9 and 10 and there was a crowd of people dressed in a very odd selection of clothes. These were of course wizards and witches.

As they made their way through the crowd, they saw a girl with a large beanie on, yet that large beanie didn't hide her purple hair as it was quite long, and they knew that this must be their friends, one because of the bright blue eyes, two because of her purple hair, three because of her sisters bright pink hair.

The turned to walk towards them but they both glared at them when they saw them coming, which signaled that their parents would kill their purple haired daughter if they came over and started chatting happily to her, so they turned slightly so they instead walked over to who was next to them. Ever so luckily for Lily, note sarcasm, this was in fact James Potter's family with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

They of course had to sound very enthusiastic about talking to the boys because they were sure that Mr. and Mrs. Lonnela were listening in to make sure that they had definitely wanted to talk to them, and not Nikita Lonnela.

"Hi Guys!" Sandy exclaimed in a high pitched girly sort of voice, "How are you today!" Lily and Kay-Gina mentally slapped themselves in the head; her voice had been quite unnatural and unconvincing.

The boys obviously thought so too.

The three boys looked at each other confused, last year they could hardly have civil conversation with them, admittedly their fault, let alone come up to them and talk to them.

"Err… good?" Sirius said, extremely confused. Remus looked at Lily quizzically and Lily looked back, and then slightly moved her head towards Nikita's family. Remus looked at the small group and smiled in an oh-I-get-it kind of way, he had seen Sirius's family act a lot like that, they probably didn't want Nikita speaking to people like this. He had to help them out.

"Yeah I'm really good! We had a great Holiday, didn't we boys?" Remus added enthusiastically. Lily Kay-Gina and Sandy Mentally let out their breath, they were saved.

"Err… yes?" James said, still confused. Ok, they were close to being saved.

"Of course we did, we stayed at James' all holidays" Remus said happily

"Really? That sounds like lots of fun! We stayed at Kay-Gina's house didn't we Kay-Gina?" Sandy said cheerily.

"Yes! We did, and it was a lot of fun too. We had a water fight this morning, I believe I won, but those two will deny it, I'm sure." Kay-Gina said

"Hey! Sandy and I so won, we were the ones to soak the room with water guns, and water balloons, all you had was a "hose of doom"." Lily exclaimed

"Wow, you finally talked Lily!" Kay-Gina said "And it wasn't very fair because you had two people and I had me. You also had a big water proof suit, which I have a picture of for everyone to see, _and _you had help from my brother!"

"Umm… ok. Sounds like fun?" James said, still uncertain of what was happening

Back with her parents, Nikita was listening in on their conversation and wishing she could have been there.

"That sounds like so much fun!" Remus exclaimed he then added, for he was getting sick of exclaiming and James and Sirius weren't helping much, "Well look at the time we had better get on the platform now."

"Oh my you're right Remus!" James' mum shrieked "come here you three, no son of mine can go away for pretty much the rest of the year without a hug."

All three boys groaned as James' mum crushed them in a big hug. As soon as they were free they grabbed their trunks, said bye and walked fastly with the girls to the platform. The three girls contained themselves from laughing until they got on the platform, where they burst out laughing.

"What was that whole thing about?" James and Sirius said at the same time. Both Lily and Remus sighed; they could be very dumb sometimes.

"The girls were clearly trying to have a discussion with us so that it didn't look like they are acquaintances with Nikita because her mum and dad are stuck up snobs." Remus said in one breath.

"Well put Remus!" Sandy said then muttered out of the side of her mouth "What did he say?" Lily just smiled.

"Well, thank you for playing along Remus, I'm sure Nikita will come and thank you, if you hadn't caught on, well, she would probably be skinned or something…"Lily said.

"Wow, Nikita is going to say thank you to us… there's a change" Sirius said

"Anyway we should be going to get a compartment, goodbye you three Marauders" Kay-Gina said

"Au Revoir Les Rêveurs!" Sirius said happily "Remember to send Nikita our way!"

"Wow, I didn't know you could speak French, Sirius." Nikita said from behind the girls

Sirius just winked and yelled "Remember!" as James and Remus pulled him away.

"Come on let's get a compartment." Nikita said after receiving hugs from the girls

**A/N** **Yes I'm sorry for the fluffiness of this chapter, I hope it will get better. So yes I'm sorry if you completely hated this chapter. It did have some useful information in it, try and pick it out!**

**Please review, criticize, correct or give me ideas, please. Tell me how much you hate the story if you must.**

**Thank you to the people who have reviewed already.**

**Nici**


	3. Chapter 3: Flushes and Crushes

Chapter 2: Flushes and Crushes

"Gawd Sirius, can you please walk now, my arms are falling off." Remus Lupin grunted as he dragged none other than the Sirius Black towards to the train, with some help from a messy haired James Potter.

"What?" Sirius asked confused as he snapped out of a trance like state. He then realized that he was being dragged, "Oh remorseful, I was preoccupied." Yet he still didn't stand up.

"Wow I think while he was daydreaming he found a dictionary…" James said in mock surprise, "next he'll be reciting Shakespeare"

"You know who Shakespeare is?" Remus asked in real surprise. James just looked guilty, but then exchanged that for a mischievous look. He smirked and exchanged a look with Remus who smiled and nodded. At the same time they dropped Sirius' arms and let him drop on the ground.

Sirius, of course, was not one who could be found lying on the ground so he quickly got up, dusted himself off, and took his stance, that is his Nothing-just-happened stance. James and Remus looked back at him and started laughing. All three of them walked onto the train and found a compartment at the back.

"I'm still confused about what happened before" Sirius said to his two friends.

"Well, it's quite an easy concept, you see, James and I were dragging you by the arms to stop you from flirting with the rest of the female population, and our hands _accidentally_ slipped and we dropped you." Remus said, trying, and failing miserably, not to laugh.

"Ha ha not funny" Sirius said "I meant about those girls actually coming up to us and talking nicely to us, in a weird way"

"I'm not even going to bother" Remus sighed. Sirius was about to reply, but there was knock on the door. Through the glass they could see that it was a female, _probably come to propose to Sirius _James thought.

"Saved by the bell, huh?" James said as Sirius checked what he looked like in a mirror.

"Or the knock in this case" Remus said as he went over to open the door. He opened it to a girl with a blue shirt, half-length jeans and plum coloured hair. She smiled whispered thanks and walked in, noticing Sirius still trying to make sure that his hair was perfect.

"Ahem." Nikita coughed while she crossed her arms across her chest and was tapping her foot in a serious yet amused way.

"Ah… hi Nik" Sirius said uncomfortably. He hid his mirror as he asked in a high pitched voice, "How are you?"

"Fine." She said dismissively "Anyway I've come to say thank you for something, I have no idea what for though…" She closed her eyes and did her best to do a snob look. James and Remus looked hurt that she didn't appreciate what they did for her. Sirius, well, lets just say he looked asleep with his eyes open, drool and all.

Nikita opened one eye and burst out laughing. She then fell next to Sirius, while rolling about with laugher she gasped, "You… Should… Have… Seen… Your… Faces"

Remus and James looked at each other in an I-wonder-if-she-took-her-medication-this-morning way. "You know it isn't that funny" Remus said dryly

"Oh don't worry about me. Anyway, thank you all for helping me out." She went and hugged each of the boys, "I owe you one." With that she waved and walked out of the compartment.

"Anyway… Sirius, what _are_ you doing?" Remus asked, irritated. Sirius snapped out of, whatever he was doing straight away.

"Where is Pete?" James asked "the Train has been moving for half an hour."

"He's always late, it doesn't matter" Remus said.

"Right you are, Moony, right now we need to think of a 'Wonderful Marauder Prank'" Sirius exclaimed.

Remus groaned and pulled out a book "Tell me when you need me," he said in a bored tone.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

The four girls sat down in the compartment they had gotten as the train started to move.

"So… I believe it's catching up time. How was your summer?" Nikita said as she threw off the cloak she had been forced to wear along with the beanie, showing her actual clothes, "Can you believe they made me wear that?" She muttered to her self.

"Ok but before we start, you need to go and thank the boys for playing along with our little, mishap" Kay-Gina said, "They're probably at the back, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to be nice to them… well, at least one of them" she only just finished her sentence as a large book headed for her head.

"Yeah right" Nikita said in a denying way. Kay-Gina smirked as Nikita walked out, blushing.

As Nikita walked the corridor, people looked out their windows, most of them first years but some of the older ones who knew her sister. The people who were in first year, of course hadn't seen someone with purple hair before, but those who knew her sister were whispering to each other, "Oh look, it's Nadika's sister!"

This was one thing she hated about being who she was. Everyone recognized her as 'Nadika's sister' or 'Nadi's little sis'. Her sister was known at Hogwarts by her beauty, her intelligence and her hair, but Nikita was known for her sister.

She finally found the compartment the marauders claimed to be theirs a few years back and knocked on the door. Remus was the one to answer the door. She said a quiet thanks as she walked in.

There, sitting on a seat across from where James and Remus were sitting, was Sirius Black, looking in a mirror, trying to fix his hair furiously. She resisted laughing and put on a serious stance but couldn't help looking slightly amused. She coughed and that really got his attention.

"Ah… hi Nik" Sirius said uncomfortably. He slowly moved his mirror as he asked in a high pitched voice, "How are you?"

"Fine." She said dismissively "Anyway I've come to say thank you for something, I have no idea what for though…" She closed her eyes and did her best to do a snob look. When she opened an eye she saw that James and Remus looked hurt and Sirius was drooling for some reason. She started laughing; she had nothing else to do. She fell on the seat next to Sirius and started rolling around before she realized.

Luckily Remus brought her back to her senses.

."You know it isn't that funny" Remus said dryly

"Oh don't worry about me." She said while snapping up to sit next to Sirius "Anyway, thank you all for helping me out." She went and hugged each of the boys, trying to get out of there and try to avoid as much embarrassment as possible, "I owe you one." With that she waved and walked out of the compartment.

She would have there and then slipped down a wall and sighed if she hadn't been in a train full of people. She instead walked down the corridor and back towards her compartment, hoping intensely that she wasn't red.

She would never hear the end of this.

**A/N I'm sorry, I know I said I would make the chapters longer and less fluff, but this was rushed because I wanted to post one now. **


End file.
